De Sang et de Sable
by Eleawin
Summary: X-over FF8/FF7 - On sait que les Sorcières sont les descendantes d'Hyne, mais quelle est la source des pouvoirs de ce dernier ? Squall est sur le point de le découvrir. Sephiroth/Squall, Linoa/Squall, Seifer/Squall, rating pour violence et lemons
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

  
**

_La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité._

_Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux._

_Une partie de lui est en colère, folle de rage d'être aussi faible, d'avoir dû forcer ses propres alliés à l'encager dans son propre domaine. L'autre partie se noie, désespérée, et tente vainement de se raccrocher à des lambeaux de haine devenus trop ténus pour exister._

_Il veut mourir.  
_

_Lui rendre ses ailes._

_Et la retrouver, la tenir dans ses bras, lui percer le cœur – il l'aimait elle, il haïssait l'Autre, il est partagé en deux, son esprit aussi, il se sent devenir fou… L'Autre était __**elle**__, elle était devenu l'Autre… Et lui, qui est-il, son chevalier ou bien sa Némésis ? Quand il se regarde, il porte la trace de son amour dans son dos, et sur son cou, la marque de la servitude. Son corps ne lui appartient déjà plus. _

_Il a mal. Linoa est morte. Il ne peut pas l'accepter. _

_Linoa, Linoa, Linoa… Ses yeux plein de tendresse, ses mains douces, son corps accueillant et chaleureux… Il ne peut pas l'oublier, c'est impossible, il avait juré – il était son chevalier, il avait accepté de la suivre, de la protéger, même contre l'entière humanité… Détruire le monde, il l'aurait fait, pour elle._

_En revanche, lui…_

_Sa raison vacille. Craque. Lever une main contre lui est sacrilège. Il est censé le protéger de sa vie, il en a fait le serment !_

_« __Non__, » dit la Voix. « __Tu as fait cette promesse à Linoa. Pas à ce monstre. Squall, mon brave lion, reprend toi.__ »_

_La Voix est froide et sans timbre, et il sait qu'elle lui est familière, mais il ne peut plus faire l'effort de la reconnaître. La Voix le titille sans cesse dans sa tête, se jette contre sa garde quand il pense avoir enfin retrouvé la paix. Son ancre qui lui rappelle qu'il se noie._

_Non. Il ne peut pas céder. Linoa est morte. Morte, morte, morte… Elle n'existe plus, même si vicieusement, l'Autre lui glisse le contraire._

_Il ouvre alors les yeux. Une main tendue en avant…_

**

« Squall ? »

Par réflexe, Seifer prit dans la sienne la main tendue vers lui. Les yeux gris entrouverts étaient comme sans vie. Il eut envie de lui dire « Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Squall. » A la place, il garda le silence et l'aida à se rouler sur le ventre pour dégager ses ailes froissées. Un cadeau de Linoa, ce simulacre d'attributs angéliques, et bizarrement presque pas déplacées dans le dos de son chevalier.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir se former. Il n'oubliait pas, délicatesse ou subtilité n'étaient pas dans son crédo, au contraire. Il avait juste envie d'insulter Squall pour le faire bouger. Le provoquer en duel pour lui offrir quelques nouvelles cicatrices. Et l'humilier, juste un peu, et retourner le couteau dans la plaie histoire de ne pas être le seul à avoir mal.

Il tenait à la vie, alors il se tut. Derrière la vitre, Quistis l'observait, un reflet dansant sur ses verres, et il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le traîner en cour martiale à la moindre syllabe inconvenante. Salope frigide.

Du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Mr Grand Chef Suprême de la BGU était amorphe et ignorait sa présence pourtant habituellement tant détestée… Il n'avait pas le droit de le tancer, ni de le frapper… En plus, il ne sentait pas à sa place au chevet de son rival, surtout que pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait propulsé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il se sentait stupide à le regarder sans savoir quoi dire, incapable de susurrer les hypocrisies que les autres tenaient tant à ce qu'il délivre.

Quoi, un « Squall, mon pote, t'inquiète, t'es pas le seul con à te faire trifouiller le cerveau par une vile Sorcière » allait franchement le consoler, vous pensez ? Seifer retint un petit reniflement méprisant. On l'avait traqué, retrouvé, plus traîné presque à genoux à son ancienne maison, tout ça pour leur pauvre commandant tombé en morceaux quand sa petite copine s'était révélée être un monstre.

_C'était ta petite copine aussi_, lui rappela la petite voix embêtante dans sa tête, susnommée raison et tempérance. Il ne l'écoutait jamais. En plus, le fait qu'elle ait été son _**ex**__-petite copine_ rajoutait toute une dimension qui séparait grandement sa situation de celle de Squally-boy. Lui, il en avait plus rien à foutre de Linoa, à part peut-être la pointe de nostalgie qui le prenait vaguement de temps à autre quand il se sentait un peu seul dans le taudis qui lui servait de planque. L'autre ado pré-pubère, lui, était fou amoureux de la sorcière, et en plus… Il était son chevalier.

Peut-être que seul un autre chevalier pouvait comprendre ce que ce terme englobait. Le mot était mal choisi, d'ailleurs. Marionnette. C'était déjà plus proche de la réalité. Une poupée faite de chaire et de sang manipulée par des fils invisibles, ne laissant aucune place au libre arbitre. Un retournement de cerveau phénoménal. Il avait été la marionnette d'Ultimecia, il savait de quoi il parlait. Et les autres aussi savaient qu'il savait. D'où la traque et le retour à la maison en fanfare, trainé par la peau du cul dans les couloirs du centre d'entraînement volant. Un come-back glorieux pour Seifer Almassy…

Et tout ça pour…

« Si tu te décidais à bouger tes fesses, Squall ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'es tombé si bas que la seule option qui te reste c'est de te rouler en boule pour verser toutes les larmes de ton corps ? »

S'il était entièrement franc avec lui-même, la situation l'énervait. Le type qui lui avait foutu est dérouillée monstre quelques mois plus tôt était devenu _ça_, ce faible d'esprit, aisément manipulé et manipulable. _Comme tu l'as été_, dit la petite voix, et pendant un bref moment Seifer envisagea de se fracasser la tête contre un mur, juste pour la satisfaction perverse de la voir crever avec lui.

« Ta gueule, Seifer… »

La voix de Squall avait perdu de son tranchant et ne s'élevait qu'au rang de murmure, mais c'était un premier pas satisfaisant. Peut-être qu'il restait du Squall dans cette caboche malmenée. Incapable de réprimer un rictus moqueur, Seifer se pencha sur la forme allongée.

« Alors princesse, on pense pouvoir se contrôler ou on garde ces jolies chaînes encore un moment ? »

C'était ce qui l'avait choqué quand il était entré dans la pièce, aux premiers abords. Il avait pensé trouver Squall dans l'infirmerie, dans le lit qui portait presque son nom vu le nombre de fois qu'il était venu l'occuper. Mais Quistis l'avait conduit dans le sous-sol. Il ignorait que l'endroit avait été transformé en centre de recherche depuis que Norg en avait été chassé. Squall était détenu – oh ironie ! Le commandant de la BGU était _détenu_ dans sa propre base ! – dans une pièce placée sous protection magique censée empêcher l'utilisation de sortilèges. On lui avait pris sa gunblade. Et par précaution, des longues chaînes accrochées aux murs encerclaient ses bras et jambes, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie irrépressible de se jeter contre la vitre teintée qui constituait un des pans de la pièce. Un peu trop parano, les Seeds ? Il n'avait tenté d'exterminer qu'_Irvine_, après tout. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Squall ne répondit pas. Le pauvre garçon semblait totalement sonné, et puis, avec ses plumes froissées, on aurait plus dit un oisillon tombé du nid plutôt que le fier chef suprême d'une élite de mercenaires. Franchement. Pourquoi Seifer perdait-il son temps ?

Peut-être parce que l'humanité était sur le point d'être annihilée.

Et depuis son dernier check, il était encore un être humain.  
Dans le mauvais camp.  
Ca se tenait.

« Bon, mon beau pigeon, c'est pas que j'ai que ça à faire moi… »

En vérité, si, il avait que ça à faire, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas cassé du Seed pour prendre la poudre d'escampette Il soupira.

« Etre contrôlé par une Sorcière. C'est très difficile de résister, à vrai dire, tellement dur que c'est normalement impossible, mais on va dire que t'as les circonstances de ton côté. Tu n'aimes visiblement pas l'idée de zigouiller les Seeds que tu diriges. Mais je vais te dire, j'ai pas confiance, si on te retire ces chaînes dans cinq secondes t'es dehors et il y a un trou dans ce joli mur. On va donc te garder ici bien au chaud… »

Il regarda Quistis. Elle fronçait des sourcils mais elle n'avait pas son fouet de sado dans les mains, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait encore franchi aucune limite. Ca ne tarderait pas. « ... et tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mon cher Squall. J'espère avoir ta collaboration, parce que ça m'embêterait de devoir aller piquer une batterie et des pinces électriques dans les tréfonds de notre chère école. »

Cette fois, Quistis frappa contre la vitre. Il ne pouvait sérieusement pas la sentir. Il leur rendait service, et ils lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. Aucune reconnaissance. Il décida de l'ignorer et de commencer son interrogatoire.

« Où est Linoa ? »

Silence.

« Où est-t-elle ? Tu es son chevalier. Je sais que tu peux sentir sa présence. Dis-nous, qu'on en finisse, Squall… La fille que tu connaissais n'existe plus. Elle veut tous nous buter. Ton devoir, tu sais, le truc qu'Edea n'arrête pas de nous rabâcher ? – c'est de l'arrêter. Allez, sauver le monde, tu commences à avoir l'habitude non ? »  
« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle, Seifer… »

**

Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils étaient tellement loin de la réalité que ça lui faisait mal, mal de se dire qu'il était probablement le seul à appréhender toute l'horreur de la situation. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et sa vision était encore floue, mais il avait presque l'impression d'avoir repris contrôle.  
Presque.  
C'était comme marcher sur un fil. Il pouvait basculer dans le vide à tout instant.

Pourquoi avaient-ils appelé Seifer ?  
Il ne pouvait pas sentir ce type.

Ses idées étaient plus claires, comme si le voile anesthésiant qui leur était tombé dessus s'était dissipé. La douleur était toujours là. Son cœur allait éclater. _Bom, bom_. Une bombe à retardement qui devait être désamorcé, lui dit son esprit redevenu lucide. Ignore, et pense.

« Linoa est morte, » dit Squall.

Des faits, un ton monocorde, factuel. Aucune place pour des sentiments comme désespoir ou affliction. Trouver la logique derrière les mots :

« Linoa est morte, et ce n'est pas elle la Sorcière qui me contrôle. »

Les visages livides qui se tournèrent vers lui étaient le reflet du sien, derrière son masque d'indifférence. Ignore, et pense. La survie est un instinct de l'homme, qui surpasse tout autre reflexe ou volonté. C'est un automatisme que rien ne peut éliminer. Se suicider, désirer mourir, c'est tenter d'assurer la survie d'un souvenir perdu du passé. Celui de Linoa survivra. Il en fit le serment, une fois encore.

« Foutage de gueule, » cracha Seifer.

Ses doigts indélicats lui agrippèrent les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder sans les yeux, mais il pouvait toujours courir. Son attention était tournée vers Quistis, figée derrière ce mur en verre, qui venait de comprendre, l'effroi dans les pupilles, et…

« Irvine, » dit Squall. « Il… »

Est-ce qu'il l'avait tué ? Il refusait de se souvenir. Sa gunblade avait frappé le sniper, et son corps avait décrit un arc de cercle dans les airs – yeux ronds, bouche figée dans un cri inarticulé…_ Ignore, et pense_. Il n'avait pas fait les vérifications d'usage. Il avait pu survivre.

Quistis confirma ses pensées.

« En vie. Sorti du coma il y a quelques heures. »

La vague de soulagement qui le submergea le surprit. Il était encore capable de ressentir. Mais les coins de son esprit s'effilochaient, son équilibre vacillait, il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. _S'en tenir aux faits._

« Irvine sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Linoa est morte. Un autre a pris possession de son corps. Il n'est pas de notre monde, tout comme Ultimecia n'était pas de notre temps. Il… »

Sa voix tremblait. Il se haïssait de laisser une telle preuve de faiblesse voir le jour alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Seifer le regardait bizarrement, et il le détesta, lui aussi. Et qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

_Fuis, fuis, FUIS !_

Son corps réagit d'abord, avant même qu'il ait assimilé l'alerte. Instinctivement, ses ailes se replièrent autour de lui, formant un cocon protecteur. La pièce se mit à trembler, comme si le vaisseau avait soudainement rencontré un obstacle. Les sirènes s'enclenchèrent immédiatement.

« Nous sommes attaqués ! » cria Quistis, la main crispée sur son oreillette. «Ennemis encore non identifiés, la BGU a été déviée de sa trajectoire initiale. Nous sommes encore à quelques heures d'Esthar. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire, Squall ? »

Et elle demandait ça à _lui_ ? _Fuis, fuis, fuis_ ! l'exhortait la Voix dans sa tête, mais c'était impossible. Et il pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes à présent, l'Autre approchait. Il était là, et s'il retrouvait Squall, lui ne répondrait plus de rien.

Sa décision était prise.  
Ses idées étaient de toute façon trop embrumées pour qu'il essaye de trouver une autre option.

Il agrippa le bras de Seifer. Si lui le détestait aussi, c'était parfait. Peut-être que le destin avait bien fait les choses. Le blond tenta de se dégager, mais il le tenait fermement. Il força son attention.

« Si je perd contrôle quand il arrivera, tue moi. Dégaine Hyperion maintenant, et prépare-toi. »

Il ne saurait probablement jamais ce que Seifer voulut lui rétorquer, la fureur dans les yeux, et il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

L'Autre arrivait, l'Autre était là, sa tête lui faisait si mal, les murs tremblaient, se dilataient, et puis soudain –

Hyne, il détestait ce rictus amusé.

« Mon _chevalier_, » dit Sephiroth.

Et tout explosa.


	2. Chapitre 01

**DE SANG ET DE SABLE 01**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et le monde de FF8 et de FF7 appartiennent à Square Enix

* * *

_C'était une musique à ses oreilles. Le choc du métal contre le métal, le claquement d'un muscle entrainé, la prise soudaine d'une inspiration rapidement transformée en grognement d'effort et de douleur… L'exaltation et l'adrénaline provoquée par le combat lui avaient manqués. _

_Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il avait pu s'en passer. Tout ce temps perdu, piégé dans la Lifestream, pour qu'enfin une porte de sortie inespérée n'apparaisse et ne le sorte de sa prison. Il avait cru perdre contrôle, tout d'abord. La sensation de l'air sur sa peau, le bruit de son cœur et celui de son sang qui courait dans ses veines, l'odeur âcre qui lui montait au nez, la douleur – elle était même bienvenue, chère douleur, celle qui lui prouvait qu'il était revenu et avait récupéré un corps de chair et de sang. Ses cellules avaient hurlé, étiolées, déformées pour reprendre l'apparence qui lui était propre._

_Il était bel et bien vivant, à présent, Masamune dans une main et une émeraude scintillante dans l'autre – de la materia ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais son corps avait une mémoire, avait eu une vie avant d'être sienne. Il savait que l'homme qui se jetait sur lui, le visage déformé par la rage, était Squall Leonhart, et qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la gunblade avec laquelle il le menaçait._

_Il pare, il recule, il se défend. Il a encore besoin de temps pour se réajuster à cette nouvelle existence._

_Et enfin, il rit.  
C'est trop beau pour être vrai.  
Dans une autre vie, il a été Linoa Heartilly, fiancée du leader du SeeD, Squall Leonhart, et probablement la Sorcière la plus puissante du monde._

_Et maintenant…  
Maintenant, il était revenu et –_

**

« Je déteste ce genre de missions, » dit Squall.

Ils étaient perdus en pleine brousse, quelque part dans le nord de Centra. Le Ragnarok les avait déposé quelques heures plus tôt et était reparti aussi sec, vers Esthar pour récupérer Zell en mission là bas. Linoa lui lança un regard amusé. Squall avait bien changé ces derniers mois. Il exprimait à haute voix ses mécontentements, à présent, même s'ils tombaient uniquement dans son oreille. Irvine ouvrait la marche à quelques mètres devant eux, son fusil sur l'épaule. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Squall et la serra doucement.

« Ca aurait pu être pire, » relativisa-t-elle.  
« Oui… Par exemple, on aurait pu finir à _Esthar_ à la place de Zell. »

Six mois avaient passés depuis la bataille contre Ultimecia. Cinq mois avaient passés depuis la signature d'un traité de paix mondial, sous la tutelle du SeeD, et autant de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce qu'elle appelait secrètement la « Grande Révélation ». Laguna Loire était un homme drôle et charmant. Dommage que son fils soit le seul à ne pas le penser.

Laguna était prêt à tout pour renouer avec Squall, ce qu'à peu près tout le monde sauf le principal intéressé trouvait touchant et aussi incroyablement amusant. Ses dernières tentatives s'étaient traduites par des dépôts de contrats d'embauche de plus en plus nombreux, à un point tel que la moitié des effectifs de la BGU se trouvait maintenant à Esthar, travaillant à chasser les monstres tombés de la Larme Sélénite. Squall finirait bien par devoir se rendre lui-même à Esthar, s'était dit Laguna. C'était sans compter la nature bornée de Squall.

« Désolé, _Monsieur le Président_, » avait dit Squall, quand Laguna avait appelé pour se plaindre qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Seeds pour assainir le territoire et que 'si seulement le jeune commandant pouvait venir mener ses troupes, le boulot serait fait beaucoup plus vite !'

Squall avait concocté un mensonge sur le champ. « Nous avons déjà envoyé à Esthar toutes les équipes disponibles. Celles qui ne le sont pas sont en mission, et il se trouve que j'en mène une moi-même, de la plus haute importance. »

Si on pouvait vraiment libeller une mission de reconnaissance de « plus haute importance ». Enfin, se dit Linoa, au moins il avait accepté qu'elle l'accompagne lui et Irvine. Elle n'était pas une Seed comme ses amis, mais personne n'avait l'air d'objecter à sa présence à la BGU – sauf son père, évidemment, mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il n'approuverait pas de Squall. Il devait être peut-être le seul homme sur la planète à considérer Squall comme un _bon à rien_, alors que ! Il avait sauvé le monde, par Hyne, et toute l'humanité avec !

Elle continua à avancer à travers la forêt main dans la main avec lui, chassant son père de ses pensées. La randonnée aurait pu être agréable si le sol n'était pas aussi inégal et l'air lourd et humide. Une simple mission de reconnaissance. Des voyageurs avaient découvert par hasard des sources de magie dans les bois, jamais reportées sur aucune carte. Par mesure de prudence, les Garden avaient lancé quelques années auparavant un programme pour recenser ces sources. Des sorts tels qu'Ultima ou Aura ne devaient pas tomber entre toutes les mains… Les dirigeants de la BGU – Shu – avaient confié à leur équipe la mission d'aller repérer la zone et la nature exacte de la magie présente. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était de tout repos, en somme.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Parce qu'elle n'était pas entraînée, elle ne pouvait pas suivre ses amis lorsqu'ils remplissaient des contrats plus 'musclés'. Elle n'était pourtant pas sans défense. Les pouvoirs de Sorcière en elle étaient toujours là, docilement assoupis quand elle ne les utilisait pas. Edea Kramer, qui lui avait cédé une partie de ses pouvoirs, avait été d'une aide immense dans la découverte et la compréhension de cette étrange magie. Elle était vieille et ancienne. Elle était différente de la magie résultant de l'association d'une Guardian-Force, beaucoup plus pure, plus concentrée. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même plus besoin de G-Force, ni de stocker des sorts. Quelque chose en elle semblait juste la créer, en quantité illimitée.

Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Squall. Elle n'aimait pas discuter de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Hyne, même son propre père n'était pas au courant – ou du moins, pas encore. Attendez que le réseau d'espions Galbadien ait vent de l'affaire, et vous pouvez parier que papa allait la ramener à la maison par tous les moyens possibles. Elle pouvait être une arme. Elle ne le réalisait que trop bien.

Elle serra à nouveau la main de Squall. Cette mission tombait à point nommé. Elle commençait à se lasser de rester confinée, aussi ravissant que la BGU puisse être. Si après avoir retrouvé les sources de magie, il restait un peu de temps, elle comptait cajoler Squall pour qu'il l'emmène à Timber. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Zone et Watts.

Devant eux, Irvine s'arrêta soudain. Il poussa une grande exclamation et leur fit signe d'approcher.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé les sources ! Hyne, y en a bien deux d'Ultima et un Météore rien que dans le mètre carré, et je ne vous parle pas des sources de soins ! On se croirait sur l'île de l'Enfer ! »

Squall n'avait pas l'air heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. « Une telle concentration de magies aussi puissantes n'est pas normale. Nous allons devoir soigneusement patrouiller le coin et cartographier la zone. »

Linoa voyait son voyage vers Timber s'envoler en fumée… Tant pis. Tandis que Squall enregistrait les coordonnées des sources sur son GPS, elle s'aventura plus loin. La forêt où ils se trouvaient n'était pas très dense, mais luxuriante. De nombreuses plantes dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom poussaient au pied des arbres. Elle trouva encore deux sources de magie derrière un buisson, et, si elle avançait encore plus sur sa droite, une autre d'Aura lovée dans un tronc déraciné.

L'air semblait encore plus lourd dans cette partie de la forêt. Squall avait raison, ce n'était pas normal. Peut-être qu'elle était devenue plus sensible depuis l'acquisition de ses pouvoirs, mais elle _sentait_… Ils étaient dans un endroit ancien, et puissant – une anomalie, comme l'étaient les îles du Paradis et de l'Enfer.

« Lino-chérie, je viens de trouver une grotte où y a plein de magies ! » lui lança Irvine, qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. « Y a même de grandes chances pour qu'on y débusque une Guardian ! Squall, tu entends ? Je viens de trouver mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Selphie ! »

Linoa étouffa un rire amusé. Squall était derrière elle et elle ne pouvait donc pas le voir, mais elle pouvait le visualiser en train de s'enfuir le visage dans une main.

« On n'est pas équipé pour explorer une grotte, ni pour défier une G-Force, » l'entendit-elle répondre d'un ton presque patient. « Donc, non. Et quand je dis non, c'est non. »  
« Mais si on ne la prend pas, quelqu'un d'autre va nous la piquer sous le nez ! »  
« Irvine. » Grande inspiration. « Nous sommes à des heures et des heures de marche de toute civilisation. Cette forêt est peut-être visitée une fois toutes les décennies. Et l'anniversaire de Selphie, c'est dans deux mois. »  
« … you got a point, man. »

Linoa s'approcha du cow-boy aux épaules dramatiquement avachies et lui tapota le dos, avant de se retourner pour observer les alentours. Des arbres à perte de vue. Et sous leurs grands feuillages, des sources de magie à n'en plus finir.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, » dit Squall.

Il fronçait des sourcils. Linoa trouvait que ça lui donnait un air charmant. Grognon et charmant. Elle était folle amoureuse de cet homme et elle l'assumait parfaitement.

« Ca fait des heures que nous marchons et nous n'avons pas été attaqué une seule fois par des monstres. »  
« Parce que tu as activé le repousse-monstres non ? » demanda Irvine.  
« C'est Zell qui a gardé Nosferatu… »

Maintenant que Squall en parlait, Linoa n'avait pas non plus entendu de bruit d'animaux ou d'oiseaux. Elle était habituée aux forêts de Timber, grouillant de vie et de monstres. Celle où ils se trouvaient étaient… ancienne, certes, mais semblait être aussi figée dans le temps…

Figée dans le temps.  
C'était tout à fait cela.  
Figée, immuable, stoppée dans sa course vers l'avenir, illustration de ce qu'avait voulu Ultimecia.

Linoa se sentait trop familière avec le concept. Inconsciemment, ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, comme pour se réchauffer. Et avant qu'elle n'en ressente le besoin, Squall était déjà auprès d'elle. Une pointe d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux, et beaucoup de tendresse, aussi. Tout d'un coup elle n'eut plus froid et le monde lui sembla plus coloré.

Elle était vraiment amoureuse de cet homme. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être folle de joie ou en être effrayée.

« La nuit va bientôt tomber, » dit Squall. « Nous allons monter le campement et instaurer des tours de garde. »

**

– _le monde serait à lui.  
Le monde avait toujours été voué à être sien._

_Mère, dit-il.  
Dans ce monde étrange, il ne parvenait pas à sentir sa présence, mais elle devait l'attendre quelque part._

_Il para une attaque qui manqua de le trancher en deux et fit un pas de côté. Maintenant qu'il s'était approprié les souvenirs de la Sorcière, il savait quels étaient ses liens avec l'autre homme – fauve indomptable, et pourtant… la Sorcière lui avait passé un collier au cou, et le tenait au bout d'une laisse !_

_Laisse qu'il tenait à présent. Squall ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Sa colère le poussait à attaquer, mais IL était ELLE, et ELLE n'était plus…_

_Quel sentiment de nostalgie.  
Il lui rappelait Cloud quand l'autre était encore jeune et malléable, et pas l'arme que la Lifestream et les Cétras avaient décidé d'en faire.  
Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Certainement pas._

_Il fit disparaître Masamune et ouvrit les bras._

_« Viens à moi, Squall ! »_

**

La douleur s'infusait dans tout son corps. Lui avait-on brisé les os de son corps un par un, puis jeté en haut d'une falaise ?

Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était même pas certain d'être encore en vie. Sauf que si ça c'était l'Enfer, alors ça méritait bien son nom. Quelle putain de douleur. Ca méritait presque de se racheter une conduite pour ne plus la subir.

Ses doigts étaient crispés si fort qu'on les aurait dit fondus dans ce qu'ils agrippaient. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire obéir et à leur faire lâcher prise. Il n'arrivait pas à commander à ses doigts. Hyne, était-il tombé si bas ?

On s'affairait autour de lui, même s'il n'était pas capable de dénombrer les silhouettes et de confirmer leurs identités. Quelque chose s'enfonça dans son bras. La piqûre semblait indolore, comparé à celle qui résonnait dans tout son corps.

Il avait toujours mal, mais il pensait plus clair. Encore vingt petites secondes et il serait peut-être capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, on ne les lui accorda même pas.

« Almasy ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! »

La peste frigide était encore là. Squall n'avait même pas eu le bon goût de mettre hors d'état de nuire, l'ingrat. Seifer avait pourtant tenté de suivre ses ordres, pour une fois, quand Squall lui avait plus ou moins demandé de lui trancher la tête.

… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Almasy ! »

La voix de la harpie le tira de sa torpeur. La potion qu'on lui avait directement injectée dans les veines venait de faire effet. Il se sentait un demi-million de fois mieux. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, portant une main à ses tempes. Ses doigts étaient toujours crispés sur la garde d'Hyperion. Il était allongé sur le dos, et de sa position il pouvait voir le trou dans la paroi qu'avaient fait en s'en allant Squall et… L'Autre.

Il sauta sur ses jambes. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Les évènements qui venaient de se produire redevenaient clairs et vivaces dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers Quistis, encore agenouillée là il se trouvait. Du sang coulait de son front. Elle était livide.

« J'ai tenté de les poursuivre, mais ils se sont tous simplement volatilisés ! Il faut qu'on parle à Irvine, » disait-elle. « Il pourra peut-être nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé à Centra, et ce qui est arrivé à Linoa ! Il pourra peut-être nous dire où est allé Squall ! »

Seifer ne se souvenait que trop bien des paroles de son rival. Linoa est morte… Et un autre avait pris sa place. C'était un délire ! Il n'y avait pas de logique, pas d'explications rationnelles. L'homme était apparu de nulle part, au milieu de la BGU, dans une zone hautement surveillée ! Bon sang, il y avait même une barrière magique pour empêcher Squally de faire des conneries et de se faire la belle ! Et regardez ce que ça avait donné ! Edea, quand elle avait encore ses pouvoirs, n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Et Ultimecia, si elle avait pu, aurait buté tous les Seeds dans leur sommeil.

« Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? » s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, agacé de ne pas trouver de réponses.  
« Comment ? »

Il se tourna vers la blonde et se retint de l'attraper par les épaules pour la secouer. « Comment il a fait pour débarquer ? Ce n'est juste _pas possible_. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais c'est humainement impossible ! Vous ! » gueula-t-il à deux jeunes Seeds qui se tenaient là à les regarder, l'air sonné. « Vous étiez de garde près de l'ascenseur ! Par où est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? »

« On ne l'a pas vu, » dit l'un des deux. « On a juste entendu une explosion, alors on est venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait déjà un trou dans le mur quand on est arrivé. Et aucune trace d'eux. »  
« Nida ne va pas être content, » murmura faiblement Quistis.

Maintenant qu'on le lui faisait remarquer, le sol était bizarrement incliné. La BGU semblait dériver, tanguant à droite à gauche comme une bouteille malmenée par les vagues. Tiens, s'il regardait bien, il y avait même de l'eau qui commençait à envahir le couloir.

« Infirmerie, » décida Seifer.

Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter quand il prit la tête du groupe et marcha vers l'escalier. Il réprima un rictus. Maintenant que Squall n'était plus là, peut-être que c'était le bon moment pour un coup d'état…

**

Le sniper était emmailloté de bandages de la tête aux pieds, créant un look momie du plus bel effet. Selphie était à son chevet. Elle haussa à peine un sourcil quand Seifer entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Quistis et les deux Seeds en charge de superviser le « Grand Traître ».

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Quistis à l'intention de la jeune fille.  
« Très bien, » répondit le concerné, avant que Selphie ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Cette dernière se leva et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? La BGU s'est arrêtée. »

Irvine avait hâte que ses plaies se referment suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se lancer des rasades de soins et se remettre sur pied. Ou au contraire, il n'avait pas hâte du tout. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Si se remettre sur pied équivalait à affronter à nouveau Squall, alors il préférait rester couché dans un lit d'hôpital. Ses chances de survie augmentaient ainsi drastiquement.

Il lança un regard noir à Seifer quand celui-ci s'installa à la place de Selphie et posa la lame d'Hyperion à travers ses jambes emplâtrées, comme si elles étaient là pour lui servir de repose arme. S'il avait pu les bouger, il se serait fait un plaisir de la foutre par terre. Il garda le silence néanmoins. Quistis était pâle et avait récupéré une compresse qu'elle appliquait contre son front, et Seifer n'était pas moins livide. L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue. Selphie et lui se préparaient à recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Un type est arrivé et a kidnappé Squally-boy, » lâcha Seifer.

Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails quand lui-même, présent sur les lieux, n'appréhendait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant votre mission, Kinneas ? » s'enquérit-il. « On n'a pas réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Squall. Tu vas tout nous dire, et ça inclut la façon dont t'es fait expédier dans ce lit d'hosto, » ajouta-t-il, plus pour le faire grincer des dents que par réel intérêt.

Il avait déjà une assez bonne idée de l'origine de ses blessures, vu que Quistis lui avait montré son dossier médical. Un coup de gunblade, ça ne pardonnait pas, c'était un expert qui vous le disait.

« Pourquoi tu l'as emmené ici, ce clown ? » lança Irvine à Quistis, déterminé à ignorer l'autre blond.

La situation était déjà bien difficile comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un autre ennemi à superviser, par Hyne ! Almasy était un taré, et même s'il on arrivait à lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes, Irvine ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était celui qui avait torturé Squall et qui avait envoyé des missiles sur le Garden de Trabia. Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Quistis de le faire revenir à un moment pareil ?

Quistis eut l'air de lire dans ses pensées.

« Il en sait plus que nous sur les Sorcières, Irvine, » expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Il peut aider Squall. Fujin et Raijin sont là aussi, et ils m'ont promis qu'ils le tiendraient à l'œil. »

Génial, c'était tout bonnement génial. Attendez qu'il annonce à Zell que le trio qui l'avait tourmenté pendant toutes ses études à la BGU était de retour et en pleine forme, qui plus est. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il regrettait, c'était d'avoir loupé l'expression de Squall quand ce dernier avait appris le retour de son rival.

A réfléchir, il n'était pas certain que Squall y prête une quelconque attention aujourd'hui.  
Il était peut-être trop occupé à jouer les chevaliers maléfiques.

Il éprouva immédiatement des remords. Bon sang, il n'était pas supposé penser _ça_, alors qu'un de ses amis venait de disparaître, et sa petite copine aussi ! Sa tête lui faisait mal… Inconsciemment, sa main valide se crispa contre sa poitrine, là où la gunblade de Squall l'avait frappé. Hyne, Squall était juste terrifiant. Il se sentait lâche de le penser, mais il ne souhaitait vraiment pas l'affronter à nouveau. Il voulait s'empêcher de trembler. Il était un _sniper_, par un combattant au corps à corps.

« Irvine, » dit Quistis. « Nous avons besoin que tu nous fasses ton rapport… »

Elle parlait doucement, et pour ça Irvine lui en était reconnaissant. Selphie était revenue près de lui et lui glissa un verre d'eau entre les doigts.

« Je suis inquiète pour Squall, » continua Quistis. Selphie la força à s'assoir. Elle était pâle et semblait prête à tourner de l'œil, mais il en faudrait certainement plus pour l'abattre. Ses yeux étaient glacés. « Et si tu peux nous en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui est venu le chercher, Irvine… »  
« Mais je n'en sais rien ! »

Hyne, ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qu'il était aussi confus qu'ils pouvaient l'être ?

« Nous étions en mission de reconnaissance. Shu nous avait demandé d'enquêter sur des sources magiques que des voyageurs avaient trouvé par hasard dans une des forêts au nord de Centra. On a fini par trouver l'endroit, et il y avait beaucoup plus de sources que ce qu'on nous avait dit… Squall avait trouvé ça bizarre. En patrouillant aux alentours, j'ai trouvé une grotte s'enfonçant dans la falaise regorgeant de magie. Squall ne nous a pas laissé l'explorer plus en détail… »  
« Deux secondes, » interrompit Seifer. « C'était quoi cette grotte ? »

Irvine haussa les épaules – ou du moins, tenta. « Une caverne un peu comme celle d'Ifrit. J'étais persuadé qu'une G-Force s'y planquait… J'aurai voulu la ramener pour Selphie, » murmura-t-il, lançant un regard en coin à la jeune fille. « Mais Squall trouvait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'y aventurer. »  
« Il y en a au moins qui a intégré le concept de prudence, » marmonna Quistis. « Est-ce si difficile de ne pas foncer partout tête baissée ? »  
« Ouais, ben… On a fini par monter le campement, et Squall nous a assigné des tours de garde. C'est là où je ne suis plus très sûr, » murmura Irvine. « J'ai pris le premier tiers pour laisser aux deux tourtereaux un peu d'intimité dans la tente, et je me suis endormi direct après que Squall m'aie relevé. Quand je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard, les deux n'étaient plus là. »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

Seifer rongeait visiblement son frein. Il aurait sans doute préféré réquisitionner un vaisseau pour courir derrière Squall, Hyperion au poing, que de l'écouter faire son debriefing. Irvine n'y pouvait rien.

« Je les ai cherché. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Squall n'aurait jamais déserté le camp sans me prévenir au préalable. Quelque chose avait dû arriver, et il avait dû penser pouvoir le régler lui-même. Pendant un moment, je me suis demandé s'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Linoa pendant la nuit et qu'ils étaient quelque part en train de se réconcilier… »  
« Linoa _adore_ les réconciliations, » marmonna Seifer, sardonique. « Et les retrouvailles aussi. »

Quistis lui mis un coup de coude. Irvine espérait que ça lui avait fait mal.

« C'est là que j'ai entendu un cri. C'était la voix de Squall. Il n'avait pas l'air content, et ça venait de la grotte, celle qu'il m'avait interdit d'y mettre les pieds. J'ai donc attrapé vite fait ma Bertha et je m'y suis précipité. Et là… »  
« …là, tu as pu goûter de la gunblade. »  
« Et si tu me laissais finir !? » s'exclama Irvine. Hyne, il comprenait pourquoi ni Squall ni Zell ne pouvaient supporter ce type !

Seifer rigola. Cow-Boy avait les nerfs fragiles depuis sa confrontation avec Leonhart. Il ne pouvait pas exactement le lui reprocher. Squall avait ce talent. Il observait Irvine depuis qu'il était arrivé ; il savait qu'il connaissait le sniper, et même qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Mais ce n'était que des souvenirs confus. Il avait entendu dire que les G-Forces puisaient dans les souvenirs de leur hôte pour se nourrir, mais ça ne l'avait pas plus troublé que ça. Sa G-Force pouvait bien tout prendre, il ne s'en porterait que mieux s'il oubliait toute sa vie de merde.

Malgré tout, dans ses souvenirs flous, Irvine était censé être quelqu'un d'amical, un brin obséquieux peut-être, au caractère égal et indolent. Il n'aimait pas prendre d'initiatives. Il aimait un peu trop les filles, appréciait d'être mené par le bout du nez.

Ceci dit, tout de suite, là, Seifer ne le trouvait ni amical, ni indolent. Petit Irvy avait changé… Comme eux tous, d'ailleurs. Et Squall, encore plus. Il écouta Irvine finir son rapport d'une oreille, ses pensées irrésistiblement tournés vers l'homme qui était aujourd'hui devenu le leader du SeeD.

« Il n'y avait que Squall dans la grotte. Pas une trace de Linoa. Squall délirait. J'ai essayé de le faire parler pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'est précipité dans un des tunnels qui s'enfonçaient dans la falaise. Le temps que je le retrouve… »

Est-ce que Squall allait disparaître ?  
Est-ce qu'il était condamné ?

« … il était recroquevillé dans une des cavernes intérieures. J'ai cru qu'il était blessé. Et puis j'ai vu cet homme… Il avait cette espèce de long sabre dans la main, et j'ai pensé que c'était lui qui avait blessé Squall. Je l'ai mis en joue. »

Il allait encore faire son émo si Linoa était réellement morte. Seifer avait toujours eu envie de lui mettre des baffes à chaque fois qu'il le voyait déprimer dans son coin.

« Et Squall m'a attaqué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… »

Il avait le quotient émotionnel d'une huitre. Dès que quelque chose le perturbait, il se retranchait dans sa coquille et refusait tout contact, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des chances pour que ça lui plaise. Seifer avait été un des heureux élus à qui Mr Glaçon accordait un tant soit peu son attention. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il lui faisait sale coup sur sale coup et que Squall avait fini par en avoir marre et s'était ramené un jour pour se défouler sur lui, gunblade au poing.

« Quand j'ai repris conscience, je ne saignais plus. Et surtout, je me suis rendu compte qu'on volait. Sans vaisseau. »

Linoa avait fait marcher sa petite magie. Il fallait au moins une Sorcière pour déglacer la carapace du Squally-boy. Elle avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué, même Quistis qui pourtant semblait se pâmer à chaque fois que Squall entrait dans son champ de vision.

« C'était dingue. Il avait une putain de paire d'ailes dans le dos. Un peu comme celles que Linoa a des fois quand elle fait la Sorcière, mais… C'était vraiment dingue. »

Et maintenant, juste après quelques mois de tranquillité relative, tout retombait en morceaux. Squall, chef du SeeD ? Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il avait envie d'en rire. Tout ce que garçon tenait entre ses mains, il était voué à le perdre tôt ou tard. Seifer ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se sentir désolé pour son rival. Il avait une relation tellement compliquée avec Squall…

« Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit… Que Linoa nous avait sauvés, tous les deux. Mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir avec nous. »

Squall, où es-tu ?  
Squall, est-ce que tu es assez fort pour affronter l'ennemi quel qu'il soit, même si c'était Linoa ?

« Qu'elle s'était faite possédée à nouveau, mais que cette fois, il était déjà trop tard pour la sauver. »

Il aurait pu imaginer la scène. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, même si le résultat n'avait aucun sens. L'homme qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure dans le sous-sol… Apparu de nulle part, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de se constituer un corps fait de molécules d'air. Impossible, évidemment. Comme il était impossible que Linoa soit _lui_, douce et tendre Linoa, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche – sauf si on était son père ou si on la provoquait méchamment.

Il ferma les yeux. Si cette personne n'était plus Linoa, mais en même l'_avait été_, quels étaient ses liens avec Squall ?  
Et… est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être certains que Linoa n'était plus ?

**

Dans un autre temps, dans un autre monde…

_Il faut que tu viennes nous voir, s'il te plaît, Cloud…_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Sa main agrippa automatiquement la garde de sa large épée, qu'il gardait toujours à portée. Tifa appelait ça paranoïaque. Il appelait ça être prudent. Il faisait nuit noire. Le bar avait fermé il y avait quelques heures et la ville était calme, presque silencieuse.

Il se leva et ne put s'empêcher de s'enfouir le visage entre ses deux mains. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'elle ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, son cœur se serrait de joie quand il la voyait, pour ensuite se noyer de chagrin quand la réalité le frappait ?

Il avait Tifa maintenant. Il avait Denzel. Et Marlène. Ils formaient une famille dysfonctionnelle, étrange et parfois maladroite, mais une famille quand même. Tifa l'acceptait comme il était, avec ses plaies ouvertes, ses blessures cicatrisées. Il lui devait tant.

Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et resta assis sur son lit. Qu'est ce qu'Aerith – non, la Lifestream, lui voulait, cette fois ?

Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas mieux de l'ignorer et de retourner se coucher ?  
… le fait même d'avoir formulé cette pensée parcourut son corps d'un frisson étrange. Il était juste absolument _incapable_ d'ignorer un appel de la planète.

Demain, décida-t-il. La voix d'Aerith avait sonnée inquiète, mais pas particulièrement urgente. Demain, il se rendrait dans l'église et verrait s'il pouvait en apprendre plus sur ce que la planète lui voulait.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Un avis, une remarque ?


	3. Chapitre 02

**DE SANG ET DE SABLE 02**

* * *

La fille avait désiré ce corps et les cellules du sien s'en souvenaient. Il n'était pas homme à céder à ses pulsions, mais pas stupide non plus pour ne pas prendre ce qui était à sa portée.

Le lien entre un Sorcier et son chevalier était…  
_Différent._

C'était ce qu'il pensa quand il força son chemin entre les cuisses de Squall et pressa son corps palpitant contre le sien. Squall s'arqua et, pendant un bref moment, il crut qu'il allait réussir à briser son emprise. Mais le garçon rendit finalement les armes, et Sephiroth le regarda frémir et se plier sans résistance à ses coups de reins.

C'était étrange, vraiment.

Il y avait cette notion de désir, pour commencer. De relation charnelle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti ça ? Il avait renié sa part humaine depuis si longtemps. Cloud, il l'avait désiré aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Cloud était une expérience ratée, une œuvre d'art brisée. Sephiroth l'avait voulu et avait souhaité le posséder pour le reconstruire à son image, et pour soulager un fantôme de nostalgie, aussi. Il arrivait à se souvenir de Zack, même si l'évocation de ce nom ne lui faisait plus rien éprouver.

Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

Il termina rapidement. Squall avait enfin cessé de se débattre quand ses barrières mentales étaient tombées. Il avait aussi pu imposer sa volonté à Cloud, ou du moins pendant un temps, ainsi qu'à tous ses « lui » ratés qu'Hojo avait tenté de fabriquer. Ses mains, plus habituées à agripper la garde Masamune qu'autre chose, glissaient sur le corps nu sous lui pour toucher la peau d'un dos, du creux d'un rein, – et ces ailes, au bout de ses doigts, il ne savait pas s'il les aimait ou les détestait, blanches et pures ailes que la fille lui avait données et qui lui avait permis de s'échapper la première fois.

Il entreprit de les arracher.

C'était plus familier, déjà, le goût du sang sur ses lèvres, l'écarlate maculant ses mains, ses bras, son cœur. Il dévora ce corps arqué contre le sien, tremblant, brisé, _Squall_, oh –

Il pouvait sentir sa souffrance, et ses cris lui déchiraient l'âme.  
Il ne comprenait pas.  
La fille hurlait dans les tréfonds de son être, et pour la taire, vicieusement, il se promit de faire hurler son chevalier encore plus.

Tout était si différent.

Squall était magnifique baigné de rouge. La seule forme d'art que Sephiroth reconnaissait et condescendait à admirer. Son aile noire, unique, se déploya dans toute sa longueur, puis vint délicatement s'enrouler autour de l'homme qu'il avait récolté dans ses bras. Dans son dos, la plaie commençait déjà à se refermer, et Sephiroth savait que les ailes maudites repousseraient.

Il tint son fardeau contre lui et embrassa son front pâle, là où une cicatrice avait laissé sa trace. L'air était lourd autour d'eux, et l'odeur métallique du sang lui donnait une sensation d'ivresse. Il força les muscles de son corps à se détendre.

« Nous allons devoir trouver un compromis, » dit-il au silence de la grotte.

_Je te hais !_ hurla la fille, de loin, loin, loin.

Il ne retint pas un rire narquois.

**

« Nous nous rendons à Esthar, » déclara Quistis.

Elle avait visiblement pris une douche et s'était rhabillée de frais. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade mouillée dans son dos. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de les attacher comme elle le faisait habituellement.

Bien sûr.  
Après tout, _Squall_ était en danger.

Les deux jeunes Seeds qui le suivaient à la trace depuis plusieurs heures lui lançaient des regards noirs. Pauvres petits. Il s'était juste promené dans la serre de combat et il n'y pouvait rien, lui, si le T-Rex avait trouvé leurs petits culs juvéniles à son goût – qu'il les ait regardé combattre le monstre sans lever le petit doigt y était peut-être pour quelque chose, aussi. Ca lui était égal.

Il se laissa tomber sur un siège dans la salle de conférence que Quistis avait réservé pour l'occasion. On aurait dit un conseil de guerre, tout le monde était là. Ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche : plan d'action, yada, yada, tout ça histoire de leur farcir la cervelle plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Seifer n'avait pas envie d'aller à Esthar. En fait, il n'avait même pas envie de se trouver dans cette pièce. Il se sentait très bien dans sa cabane au fond des bois avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher, merci bien, et la compagnie des ours et des moustiques était presque plus tentante que celle de Zell. Celui-ci venait de rentrer d'Esthar, juste pour apprendre qu'il y retournait. Oh, et en fait, ton meilleur pote n'a plus trop toute sa tête, que je te mette au courant.

« Laguna Loire nous attend et a prévenu le Dr Geyser de notre arrivée. Il est peut-être le seul à pouvoir répondre à nos questions. »

Regard torve vers Seifer qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. « Il a été en contact proche avec des Sorcières et doit être la personne qui est le plus au fait de leurs pouvoirs. »

Et lui ? Passons, il savait que dalle sur la question, à part le minimum syndical.  
Et Edea ? Qui c'était, la nourrice qui s'occupait de vous changer vos couches quand vous étiez mômes ?  
C'était certes le cas.  
Mais c'était une ex-Sorcière aussi. Bande de cons.

Plutôt que d'aller poser des questions qui n'apporteraient pas de sitôt leur lot de réponses, il était plutôt d'avis de se rendre à Centra dans cette fameuse grotte, pour voir si papa-maman étaient revenus à la maison. Quistis et co pouvaient bien se rendre à Esthar et enquêter. Lui, en attendant…

« Faisons deux groupes. Vous partez à Esthar. Je vais à Centra. »

Il s'attendait à se heurter à un mur de protestations, mais il n'en fut rien. Quistis prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table.

« Très bien. Zell et Seifer, vous vous rendrez à Centra. Mais je veux que vous fassiez preuve de prudence. Nous avons déjà Irvine à l'infirmerie. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec deux blonds vidés de leur sang quand le Ragnarok viendra vous récupérer. »

Dincht ne tiqua même pas à l'annonce de l'équipe qu'ils allaient former ensemble. Seifer fronça des sourcils. Il n'était pas stupide. Dincht avait dû réussir à convaincre Quistis et Shu de le laisser partir à Centra. De leur point de vue, Seifer devait être l'équivalent d'un sac de leste dans les bagages du hérisson : le type à larguer si les choses tournaient mal pour que blondinet puisse garder ses fesses en bon état.

L'image n'était pas flatteuse.  
S'il n'était pas fauché et que Quistis ne lui avait pas promis un salaire de SeeD rang A, il se serait taillé en leur montrant un doigt. Que Leonhart aille se trouver un autre prince charmant…

Quistis continuait de distribuer les consignes.

« Le Ragnarok nous accompagnera moi et Selphie à Esthar voir le docteur Geyser. Il saura peut-être nous dire de quoi il en retourne. Ensuite, le vaisseau déposera Zell et Seifer à Centra, le plus proche possible de la grotte. Irvine nous a envoyé les coordonnées. Shu, nous te confions la BGU. Nida, supervise les réparations. Une fois fait, rejoignez nous à Esthar. »

Elle se tourna vers Zell et tenta sans grand succès d'esquisser un sourire. « Si vous retrouvez Squall et que vous avez besoin qu'on vienne vous chercher, faites brûler une balise de secours. Je laisserai le Ragnarok en stand-by pour qu'il puisse venir vous chercher immédiatement. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire autre chose, mais Shu, le visage inexpressif posa une main sur son épaule. Shu lui avait toujours paru être faite de pierre, et il se demandait si la femme était capable d'afficher la moindre émotion. Elle ressemblait un peu à Squall quelque part, sauf que Squall jouait en catégorie glaçon.

« Voici donc votre mission, Seeds. » Seifer fut tenté de la couper pour lui rappeler qu'il n'en était pas un, mais il se tut. Il avait hâte que la réunion se termine. « Enquêtez sur la disparition de Linoa. Trouvez l'identité et les origines de l'homme qui a brisé cette brèche dans la sécurité de la BGU. Et surtout, retrouvez Squall. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce exécutèrent le salut du SeeD dans un parfait synchronisme. Sauf lui.  
Hyne, il n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

**

Squall se souvenait. Ce n'était pas une chose d'agréable. Il aurait préféré mourir et léguer sa mémoire à Shiva, qu'il gardait associée le plus souvent possible en dépit des avertissements des autres, mais c'aurait été trop facile.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond rocailleux pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il se sentait maculé. Son dos était une plaie lancinante, qui allait probablement s'infecter s'il continuait à la traîner dans la poussière. La douleur physique avait au moins un avantage. Elle accaparait toute son attention et le divertissait des idées qu'il aurait pu avoir depuis qu'il avait repris conscience.

L'Autre était parti. Maintenant que Squall n'était plus en sa présence, le brouillard qui s'était installé dans son esprit s'était dissipé. Pas complètement, mais en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse faire un point sur la situation.  
Pour essayer de comprendre.

La haine viscérale qu'il éprouvait pour l'Autre ne parvenait même pas à faire barrage à ses excursions dans sa tête. Il était une marionnette. Rien de plus. Quand l'Autre lui avait intimé l'ordre de se tenir tranquille et de… – Hyne, était-il possible de succomber de honte et d'humiliation ? Son traître de corps avait obéi. Il l'avait laissé se soulager en lui, le souiller, et, avant qu'il ne perde conscience, il l'avait laissé lui faire du mal, le mutiler, lui prendre le dernier cadeau que lui avait laissé Linoa.

Linoa…

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'Autre s'en était pris à elle ?

Squall savait qu'il avait un lien particulier avec la jeune fille. Sorcière à Chevalier, Chevalier à Sorcière… Avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu conscience d'à quel point Linoa aurait pu le soumettre à tous ses caprices, aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Visiblement, il était incapable de faire preuve de volonté. Mais Linoa était…

_« Je t'aime, Squall. »_

_A chaque fois qu'elle souriait, Squall avait l'impression que son cœur loupait un battement. Il se sentait la tête légère. Il avait l'impression de flotter._

… un ange, et jamais elle ne lui aurait fait ce que l'Autre lui avait fait. Elle ne se serait pas forcée sur lui s'il n'avait pas désiré être avec elle et…

_« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Squall… Je te lance un sort… Tu vas… tomber amoureux… de moi… ! »_

_Elle avait rit et il avait levé les yeux au ciel, déconcerté par sa naïveté. Si seulement les choses étaient aussi faciles qu'elle semblait le croire…_

Il était devenu le Chevalier de Linoa parce qu'il l'aimait. Elle le rendait humain. Il avait réussi à s'imaginer vivre toute son existence avec elle, voir grandir leurs enfants, vieillir ensemble, mourir paisiblement. Avant elle, il n'avait jamais envisagé de mourir de vieillesse. Il voyait plutôt une mort violente sur un champ de bataille, franchement bien avant de voir les premiers cheveux gris pousser sur sa tête.

Mais depuis elle, les choses avaient changé.  
Il ne voulait plus mourir.

Il voulait la récupérer.

Il se cacha le visage dans la paume de sa main. Le mouvement envoya une gerbe de douleur dans tout son dos et faillit lui faire perdre à nouveau conscience. Incapable de rester dans cette position plus longtemps, il se releva tant bien que mal et se rattrapa à la paroi quand il perdit son équilibre. Un regard lui confirma que la grotte était vide. Une brèche dans le plafond laissait passer un peu de lumière. Une odeur écœurante de sang flottait dans l'air humide. Il ignora les deux ailes estropiées jetées dans un coin de la caverne et se concentra pour rester sur ses deux jambes.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. L'Autre avait pris le lien qui l'unissait à Linoa et l'avait corrompu, détérioré, altéré, à un tel point qu'il en était devenu méconnaissable. Le lien d'amour et d'affection était devenu de servitude et d'humiliation.

C'était ce qu'avait vécu Seifer ? C'était la vraie nature du lien entre Chevalier et Sorcière ?

Il fut aussitôt dévoré de remords. Linoa était une Sorcière et Linoa n'était pas ainsi. Ils ne vivaient pas dans un monde duochrome, où coexistaient le blanc et le noir. Linoa était la personne à qui il avait donné son âme, mais il était conscient des parts d'ombre présentes dans son cœur. C'était une enfant gâtée, pour commencer.

Il divaguait.

Son corps s'habituait à la douleur. Il aurait voulu se lancer des H2O pour rincer la pellicule répugnante qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir collée sur toute la surface de sa peau, mais la raison l'emporta. Il en aurait peut-être besoin de ses sorts plus tard. Il fit jouer ses bras et ses jambes ; rien n'avait l'air cassé, sauf peut-être son égo.

Il ne retrouva que son pantalon. Son t-shirt était déchiqueté là où les ailes avaient poussées, et là où on le lui avait arraché. Mais sa gunblade était là. Elle avait été jetée sur le sol sablonneux sans cérémonie et sa lame était maculée de sang séché. Il grimaça. Irvine…

L'air se troubla soudain autour de lui. Il avait sa gunblade en main…  
Parfait.

Le premier coup qu'il asséna ne fit que brasser de l'air. L'Autre eut un petit rire tout à fait irritant et qui eut pour effet de le mettre tellement en rage qu'il ignora le spasme de souffrance qui lui déchira les omoplates. Son deuxième coup rencontra le fil d'un long, long sabre qui venait de se matérialiser dans la main de son adversaire. Comment cela pouvait être possible, Squall ne le savait pas, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Se défouler à coups de Renzokuken avait le mérite d'être thérapeutique. Qu'il soit juste _incapable_ d'esquisser le moindre coup mortel ou de viser un point vital l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais s'il pouvait au moins lui faire mal…

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Son corps sembla tout d'un coup fait de plomb, et il s'écroula dans un bruit sourd, à nouveau, dans une répétition sardonique de leurs combats passés. Si un regard pouvait tuer, l'Autre se serait déjà écroulé raide mort.

Un talon s'enfonça dans son estomac.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, Squall… »

Un autre que lui se serait déchaîné et aurait déversé une pluie d'injures. Il rongea son frein. Ses yeux détaillèrent l'inconnu devant lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Linoa. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient une parodie de la douce chevelure de sa fiancée. Il ne pourrait jamais associer Linoa à ce visage cruel, ces yeux calculateurs, ce physique de combattant… Linoa irradiait de chaleur humaine. L'Autre inspirait la crainte. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, deux antithèses occupant le même corps.

Sa résolution était glacée. Il ne connaîtrait pas un instant de paix tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas repris jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son existence volée. Il lui enfoncerait sa gunblade dans le ventre. Il lui arracherait son aile.

Ses sens hurlaient à la traitrise. Tuer l'Autre, c'était comme porter la main sur Linoa ; inenvisageable, sacrilège. Il sentit sa raison vaciller.

_Ignore.  
Et pense._

Il sentit ses doigts se décrisper de la garde de son arme.

_Ignore_.

L'Autre avait des yeux inhumains. Ils étincelaient étrangement dans la mi-pénombre de la grotte, comme si on y avait injecté du métal fondu dans ces pupilles vertes.

« Je suis véritablement surpris par ce monde, » dit l'Autre. « La Lifestream existe, mais à un niveau de non conscience. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre. »

_Et trouve son point faible, mon lion._

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Squall.  
« Qui je suis ? »

Sephiroth trouvait la question amusante. Sa nature même était difficile à expliquer, dans un monde où Mère n'existait pas, où la Lifestream n'avait pas de conscience, et où aucun réacteur Mako n'était exploité pour faire agonir la planète.

La mémoire de la fille lui avait déjà appris tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Une chose l'intéressait : les G-Forces. Il n'y avait pas de materia dans cet univers, sauf celle qu'il avait apporté, mais ils avaient ici une alternative aux materias rouges d'invocation. Le système était fascinant. Il s'était approprié les deux que la fille possédait et gardait « associées ». Une était l'équivalent de Léviathan, bien que différent de la créature qu'il connaissait. L'autre… Il y avait un blocage. Il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre mais pouvait sentir sa présence dans un coin de son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle lui en voulait de ne plus être sa maîtresse.

Son pied – sa volonté – continuait à maintenir Squall plaqué au sol. Magnanime, il décida de satisfaire sa curiosité. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Squall allait être un allié.

« Dans un autre monde, on m'appelait Sephiroth. J'étais… l'Elu. »

Cette planète pouvait être colonisée, mais il avait besoin de récupérer Mère. Il devait retourner sur sa planète « natale » et, cette fois-ci, en prendre le contrôle et le transformer en vaisseau qui lui permettrait d'écumer l'univers. Il voulait réaliser le souhait de Mère. Il avait été créé pour ça.

« Ridicule, » commenta Squall d'une voix morne.

Il écrasa son talon un peu plus dans le ventre du vilain garçon. La situation était une grande plaisanterie. Sephiroth avait une théorie sur sa renaissance, basée sur ce qu'il avait appris en fouillant la mémoire de la fille et sur les connaissances que lui avait légué Mère, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il avait besoin de savoir comment retourner sur son monde d'origine.

Il relâcha brusquement Squall et recula. Tout d'un coup, rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que de retourner chez lui. Sur la planète maudite. La nettoyer de sa vermine, la purifier, et la punir. Mère l'attendait sûrement, et elle pleurait, parce que son fils était si loin.

Squall l'attaqua, et son sang fit une accélération soudaine dans ses veines. C'était délicieux. Une vraie drogue, l'adrénaline du combat, et il para, coup après coup, avant d'exécuter en souplesse une de ses bottes préférées.

Face à lui, l'adversaire était doué et tenace. Une âme fougueuse dans un corps délié qui maniait son arme à un niveau proche de l'art. Il était presque aussi bon que Cloud. Squall contra, avec une déconcertante facilité – et pendant un bref instant, Sephiroth s'imagina déverser toute sa haine, toute sa fureur, toute sa rancœur d'être ce qu'il était, d'avoir pu perdre puis d'avoir été emprisonné dans le poison qu'était la Lifestream. A la place, son bras passa la garde de Squall et vint s'enrouler autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui. Masamune bloqua la lame de la gunblade avant qu'elle ne le touche.

Il le dominait de toute sa taille. Il était plus fort. Sa volonté était loi.

« J'ai déjà ce que tu chérissais le plus au monde... Dis-moi, qu'as-tu que je n'ai pas encore pris, Squall ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il s'attendait à le voir se débattre et tourner vers lui un masque de haine. Squall fut soudain face à lui. Son corps – composé de _ses_ cellules – réagit d'abord avant qu'il ne reprenne contrôle. Cette chaleur qui envahissait ses entrailles ne lui était pas familière. Le visage de Squall frôlait presque le sien.

« Linoa, si tu es encore là… Je t'en prie, je – »

Inutile. La fille pouvait aussi bien être morte et enterrée, le résultat était le même. Il était Sephiroth, maintenant, et rien d'autre. Dans une pulsion de violence et de désir, il resserra sa prise sur son cou et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne – le hoquet choqué qu'eut Squall ne franchit jamais ses lèvres, parce que Sephiroth l'engloutit, parce que Sephiroth le mordit, il voulait goûter à son sang et…

Il crut que sa tête explosait. _Elle_ hurla, cette petite trainée, si fort que ses barrières mentales vacillèrent.

Et là, Squall, dans une répétition _morbide_ de leur précédent combat…

Ses sentiments étaient toujours mitigés. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les trouver _magnifiques_, ces ailes – après tout, il était un dieu, et un dieu même maléfique devait avoir des archanges, dût-il les déchoir lui-même. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les haïr, parce que ce n'était pas _lui _qui les lui dotait, mais _elle_. Cette fille était têtue.

Le corps de Squall enveloppé de lumière s'arqua, comme une apparition angélique, et les deux ailes se déployèrent, immenses dans leur blancheur étincelante. Une pluie de plumes voltigea dans la grotte. Comme la dernière fois, leur lien devint tenu.

Sephiroth prit son mal en patience. Qu'est ce que Squall allait faire, maintenant ? Reprendre le combat là où ils l'avaient laissé, et donner une chance à Sephiroth de le mutiler à nouveau ?

Ou bien, cette fois encore…

Squall lui lança un regard froid. Sa gunblade était fermement ancrée dans sa main. Il savait que le compte à rebours était lancé à présent. Tic, tac… Sans un regard en arrière, il déploya une fois encore ses ailes et prit son envol.

Sephiroth le regarda pensivement disparaître par la faille du plafond.

« On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi, Squall… »

**

Chaque jour passait avec une déconcertante facilité. Elle appréciait ça, cette routine, cette vie tranquille et paisible, avec à ses côtés son mari et cette marée de jeunes enfants. Elle les avait recueillis il y avait quelques mois, quand elle avait enfin senti qu'elle pouvait tourner la page. Juste quelques mois, pour se sentir expiée de ses fautes. Peut-être que le monde la jugerait froide et sans-cœur. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se ressasser les fautes qu'elle avait commises, et dont elle n'était pas tout à fait responsable.

Sa rédemption, c'était ses enfants. Ceux qu'elle avait vu grandir et devenir des jeunes gens charismatiques et puissants, et ceux encore à l'état de graine qu'elle chérissait et élevait jusqu'à maturité. Edéa n'était pas une femme cruelle. Elle avait peut-être été une poupée entre les mains d'Ultimecia, mais elle n'avait jamais désirée le pouvoir ou la dominance sur les autres. Elle avait une nature de nourricière. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Son orphelinat avait été reconstruit entièrement, grâce à Squall et aux autres. Il avait été laissé à l'abandon quand Squall, Seifer, et les derniers qui n'avaient pas été adoptés étaient partis pour les Garden. A nouveau, les cris et les rires résonnaient entre les murs de pierre, et cela la fit sourire. Cid allait avoir une surprise quand il s'assiérait dans son fauteuil préféré.

Elle voyait par la fenêtre que les plus âgés revenaient de la plage.

« Gouvernante, on a vu quelqu'un dans le champ ! » lui cria la plus âgée des orphelins qui arrivait en courant, sa jupe volant au vent. « On est venu vous le dire ! »

Edéa se leva. Ils n'avaient que très peu de visiteurs dans cette partie de Centra. Cid et elle avaient choisi d'établir leur orphelinat ici dans l'espoir d'échapper à la contagion du monde, quand celui-ci sombrait dans la folie pendant la première guerre occulte. Seul Cid connaissait sa nature de Sorcière à cette époque. L'endroit était retiré et loin des champs de bataille et de la folie des hommes. La région de Centra était en grande partie inhabitée à cause des hordes de monstres qui y sévissaient parfois, mais ils évitaient l'orphelinat. Edéa y veillait. Elle savait utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient.

Il résultait que seul moyen de leur rendre visite était de venir par la mer, ou par les airs. Elle doutait franchement retrouver la BGU ou le bateau des Seeds blancs mouillés dans la crique derrière l'orphelinat. Et il n'y avait aucune trace du Ragnarok.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle appela ses enfants autour d'elle. Karis était appréciée des plus petits, ils écouteraient ce qu'elle leur dirait de faire sans protester. Les autres plus âgés savaient être autonomes.

« Restez dans la maison, » leur dit-elle.

Elle ferma la porte et vérifia les sorts de protection autour du bâtiment avant d'aller à la rencontre de son visiteur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'exhorter à être davantage sur ses gardes – elle l'était toujours.

Quand elle arriva dans la prairie, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir _lui_.

« Hyne, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Squall frissonna. Il avait été guidé par l'instinct, quand soudain, dans les airs, l'orphelinat était en vue. Etait-ce là où il voulait se rendre ? Il pensait pouvoir atteindre Esthar.

Edéa s'agenouilla à ses côtés, au milieu des fleurs, là où lui et Linoa s'étaient promis de se retrouver – toujours. Les doigts d'Edéa touchèrent ses ailes. _J'ai eu très mal_, eut presque envie de lui dire Squall. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. La tentation d'avoir six ans et de pouvoir se réfugier dans ses jupes était séduisante, comme il le faisait quand il était petit quand Seifer était trop méchant et qu'Ellone était partie.

A la place, il répondit : « Nous avons un nouvel ennemi. »

La présence de la gouvernante lui avait toujours apporté du réconfort par le passé. Il n'avait été qu'un enfant parmi tant d'autres, silencieux, effacé, mais Edéa avait toujours répondu à ses besoins – sauf celui qui se tapissait dans son cœur, enveloppé de détresse, et qu'une seule personne aurait pu combler. Il s'en était souvenu récemment, quand il avait décidé de s'asseoir un jour et de reclasser ses souvenirs. Quand il l'avait comparé à Laguna Loire, son _géniteur_, et avait conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment appeler ce dernier « père » quand il n'avait jamais eu la moindre tentation dans sa jeune vie d'appeler Edéa « mère ».

Edéa haussa un sourcil. Squall avait toujours manifesté cette manie d'attendre qu'on lui arrache les mots de la bouche. Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Son apparence était déjà surprenante, Karis et les autres ne devaient l'avoir vu que de très loin si aucun des enfants ne lui avaient parlé de ces ailes. Elles lui étaient vaguement familières, et elle pouvait sentir la magie courir dans leur membrane.

« Où sont les autres ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il devenait rare pour Squall de retourner s'enfermer dans son autrefois habituelle solitude. Surtout depuis qu'il avait Linoa.

Linoa. Ces ailes…

Squall semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Il était à moitié nu et c'était du sang séché qui lui maculait le dos. Elle pouvait sentir sa reluctance à lui dire ce qu'il se passait, mais pour le moment, ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'orphelinat, où les enfants patientaient. Elle sentait au fond de son être que l'ennemi dont parlait Squall avait de grandes chances de le suivre jusqu'ici, mais Squall ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Il ne serait pas aussi calme sinon. Il n'aurait jamais mis l'orphelinat en danger.

« Je suis tranquille pour quelques heures, » dit Squall, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Il ne me retrouvera pas avant. »

Edéa ravala ses questions et lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se relever.


	4. Chapitre 03

**DE SANG ET DE SABLE 03**

**

* * *

  
**

« Nous n'avons qu'une très vague idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Aerith était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Cloud fit un effort sur lui-même pour stopper ses pensées à la dérive et se concentrer sur ce que lui disait l'ancienne fleuriste. Quelque part, dans sa tête, il savait qu'Aerith n'existait plus vraiment et faisait partie de la Lifestream, qui se servait de son image pour s'adresser à lui. Mais quand elle se tenait face à lui, dans cette étrange lumière éthérée, il ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre. Il essaya quand même de se ressaisir et d'écouter plus attentivement les informations qu'on lui donnait.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit, d'après la planète. Mais cette fois-ci, la faille qui s'est ouverte a emportée des choses de notre monde avec elle. Des choses qu'aucun monde ne devrait avoir à faire face… »

Cloud commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

« Qu'est ce qui a disparu ? »

« Ce qui restait du corps de Sephiroth. »

Il était heureux d'avoir décidé de venir seul à l'église en ruines, et non accompagné par Tifa comment elle avait d'abord demandé. Il lui avait parlé de son rêve à cette dernière, et elle aurait voulu venir elle-aussi, mais s'était ravisée quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il répondait à l'appel de la Lifestream plus pour voir la projection d'Aerith que pour écouter ce que la planète avait à lui dire.

Il s'était senti honteux d'avoir été si facile à démasquer. Et que ce soit _Tifa_, entre eux tous, qui l'avait mis à découvert ne le rendait que plus coupable à ses yeux.

« Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Aerith – ou plutôt, son _image_ – soupira. La planète n'avait pas l'air ravie des nouvelles qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer.

« Les cellules de Sephiroth ont été absorbées dans un autre temps, dans un autre univers. Si le monde où il se trouve à présent ressemble au nôtre… Nous craignons qu'il puisse se récréer un corps physique et revenir à la vie. Et pour peu qu'il y ait déjà un Sephiroth sur cette planète… L'idée est terrifiante. »  
« Mais… » Cloud avait un peu de mal à comprendre. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous… enfin, notre monde… nous en sommes débarrassés pour de bon ? »

Il vit Aerith grimacer.

« Sephiroth fait partie de Gaïa. Nous ne pouvons laisser notre fléau se propager… Nous aimerions pouvoir nous dire que nous n'avons plus aucun lien avec lui, maintenant qu'il ne se trouve plus en notre sein. Mais nous devons prendre en compte les millions de possibilités qui existent. N'oublie pas, Cloud. Jenova est encore là. »  
« Jenova est morte. »  
« Ca n'a jamais été un problème pour _lui_, tu le sais bien… »

C'était parce que Sephiroth était fou. Et terrifiant. Cloud avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir, surtout après la débâcle qu'avait été l'apparition de Kadaj et de ses frangins. Il avait l'impression que c'était encore hier, quand il fuyait le monde sur sa moto, injoignable, mourant, traînant derrière lui le poids immense de sa culpabilité. Il se réveillait encore la nuit, pris de cauchemar, pour voir avec surprise que la maladie ne le rongeait plus. Qu'Aerith lui avait pardonné. Et les autres, aussi.

Aerith continua : « Nous n'avons pas pu communiquer avec l'autre planète. Mais nous savons qu'il y a de la vie, là bas, et qu'elle ne mérite probablement pas d'être annihilée si Sephiroth retrouve ses pouvoirs. Et nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs qu'il ne reviendra pas s'il en trouve l'opportunité. »

« La faille est toujours là ? » demanda Cloud. C'était le plus important à ses yeux.  
« Non. Elle s'est refermée immédiatement après que Sephiroth ait basculé dans l'autre monde. Et nous n'avons pas de moyen d'en ouvrir une autre. »

Cloud resta silencieux. Il avait du mal à voir où la planète voulait en venir. Si la faille n'existait plus, qu'était-il supposé faire ?

Il était assis au bord de la source qui avait jailli au milieu de l'église après sa deuxième victoire sur Sephiroth, quand le monde avait été guéri et qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire la paix avec lui-même, après des jours et des nuits d'agonie sans fin. Rien n'avait changé depuis. Cloud regrettait la disparition des fleurs, qui avaient fini noyées dans la source dont leur avait don la planète, mais il était heureux que des innocents comme Denzel n'ait plus à souffrir.

Ils avaient tous eu une deuxième chance. Si pour la préserver, Cloud devez se jeter tête la première dans un autre monde, il le ferait. La planète le savait parfaitement.

Aerith eut l'air de lire son effarement.

« Nous voulions simplement te mettre au courant, Cloud, car nous estimons que nous te devions bien cela. Il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment… » La voix d'Aerith s'était faite sombre. « … mais sache qu'il existe une possibilité pour que Sephiroth revienne un jour. Et lorsque ce jour viendra… »  
« Vous aurez besoin de moi pour l'arrêter, » finit Cloud.

Jamais deux sans trois, comme on disait. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Il ne savait pas encore trop quoi en penser ; l'idée que la menace que représentait Sephiroth puisse revenir les hanter était…

« Merci d'être venu, Cloud. »

Aerith lui accorda un dernier sourire, doux, chaleureux, mais un peu triste aussi. Cloud la vit s'élever dans les airs et s'évaporer petit à petit, comme un fantôme qui hantait ces lieux. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle à présent, sauf peut-être l'atmosphère mélancolique qui pesait sur les ruines de l'église. Une fleur venue d'ailleurs émergea à la surface et flotta un instant sur l'eau, avant de s'échouer sur la rive à ses pieds. Il la ramassa précieusement et la tint contre son cœur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser encore et encore. Si seulement il avait pu la sauver, ce jour là.

**

Aerith était en colère. Elle dérivait, tourbillonnait, se mêlait au courant de la Lifestream et ignorait les murmures apaisants de la planète. Sa colère lui permettait de se raccrocher aux lambeaux de son identité, aux souvenirs qui faisaient d'elle _Aerith_. Que la Lifestream tolère ses libertés était bien entendu grâce à Cloud, envers qui elle éprouvait une reconnaissance infinie.

Cloud…

La planète l'entoura dans un maelström de vert et de lumière, et à nouveau, la berça au calme. Mais comment pouvait-elle se calmer quand…

« Nous lui avons menti ! »

La peine qui lui perçait le cœur était presque trop forte pour qu'elle puisse le supporter sans disparaître, noyée dans la multiplicité de consciences qui l'assaillait. La rivière de la vie était indulgente et charitable, toutefois. Elle la rattrapa et l'abrita en son sein, dans une zone où Aerith pouvait réfléchir et penser en étant _elle_ et pas _tous_.

« Nous aurions dû lui dire que Sephiroth était revenu. »

Sa voix était un écho. Elle n'existait plus, elle n'était qu'un souvenir, une projection de la Cetra qui s'appelait autrefois Aerith. L'idée ne la dérangeait pas.

« Nous avons voulu le ménager et lui laisser le temps qu'il lui reste pour goûter au bonheur qu'il mérite. Mais Cloud est fort ! »

Elle regrettait que Zack ne soit plus là. Elle et Zack avaient été préservés dans la Lifestream par la planète, une façon pour cette dernière de remercier Cloud. Cloud… Il avait déjà tant fait, et ce n'était toujours pas assez. Pourquoi ?

« Nous aurions dû lui dire, pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Sephiroth est revenu, nous le savons, nous le sentons. Et il veut revenir. Jenova l'appelle. »

Un homme ne devrait pas avoir à porter le poids d'un monde sur ses épaules. Son fardeau personnel était déjà bien assez lourd.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! »

Cette fois, sa voix exprimait ce que la planète entière ressentait. Cette impuissance qui la mettait en colère, elle mettait en colère la planète aussi. Mais la planète n'était pas humaine et de ce fait, la sienne était brève et fut aussi remplacée par de l'acceptation et par une volonté de lutter. La planète ne connaissait pas la signification du mot abandon.

« Sephiroth a un avantage terrible. Il est dans un autre temps. Nous avons été surpris. Huit mille ans se sont déjà écoulés pour lui sur le monde où il est arrivé, et peut-être que huit mille ans passeront encore là bas avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de retrouver Jenova. Mais pour nous… ces milliers d'années durent le temps d'une respiration. Si demain Sephiroth revient avec derrière lui l'expérience de millions d'années… »

Quelle chance aurait alors Cloud ?

« Mais Zack réussira peut-être sa mission, » se raisonna-t-elle.

Elle flottait à présent dans l'espace, et sous elle la planète resplendissait. Elle se portait de mieux en mieux, depuis que la Shinra avait été détruite. Son cœur battit plus vite, et à travers elle la planète transmit tout son amour pour la vie qu'elle abritait.

« Nous n'arrivons toujours pas à le contacter. Zack… »

Elle avait menti à Cloud. Elle doutait de Zack. Aerith sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, si cela était possible. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une conscience parmi tant d'autres dans la Lifestream, mais Cloud lui avait fait l'ultime cadeau. Sans le savoir, il l'avait rendu plus humaine…

**

Zell essaya de rester calme. Et franchement, ce n'était pas facile ! Il était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs depuis qu'il était revenu à la BGU, après que Quistis l'ait mis au courant de la situation. Sa mission à Esthar n'avait déjà pas été de tout repos. Laguna Loire ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, au plus grand dam de son meilleur ami Kiros, qui lui servait de premier ministre. Et au sien, aussi. Il respectait l'homme, évidemment ! Mais comment voulez-vous buter du monstre tranquillement quand le père d'un de vos meilleurs amis vous mitraillait de questions à propos de son fils qu'il n'avait jamais connu ?

Zell ne connaissait pas la marque de shampoing favorite de Squall. Ni son plat préféré. Hyne, si on l'avait décrété « meilleur ami de Squall », c'était plus par manque de candidats que par réel choix de ce dernier. Mais Squall avait de la chance, Zell était têtu. Et adorait son leader, même si parfois Zell se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se renfrogner quand Almasy-je-suis-un-con et ses deux larbins quittèrent finalement la cabine où ils s'étaient enfermés pour tenir une messe basse, et se tinrent prêts à débarquer. Le Ragnarok survolait la forêt où Squall, Irvine et Linoa avaient commencé leur mission de repérage. Le vaisseau avait déposé Quistis et Selphie à Esthar un peu plus tôt. Il était heureux que Quistis ait accepté sa requête d'aller enquêter directement sur place, même si ça voulait dire se coltiner Almasy et compagnie.

Il avait cru halluciner quand le blond s'était ramené à bord du Ragnarok avec Fujin et Raijin. Les deux étaient devenus Seeds peu après la défaite d'Ultimecia, seulement parce qu'ils avaient été promus avant la « grande débâcle », comme se plaisait à appeler Zell l'épisode où on leur avait donné l'ordre d'assassiner Edéa et qu'ils avaient fini dans une prison galbadienne, et que Squall sous l'influence de Linoa leur avait accordé le pardon officiel de la BGU. Zell devait reconnaître que Fujin et Raijin pouvaient faire de décents Seeds, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas à ramasser les morceaux après le passage de Seifer. Ce dernier, quand il avait vu son expression, avait reniflé.

« Ben quoi poulet ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit non ? Squally-boy va avoir sa propre escouade de secours comme ça ! »

Zell avait fait de gros efforts sur lui-même et avait réussi à ne pas répliquer. Il haïssait Seifer. Non, peut-être qu'_haïr_ était un mot un trop fort. Disons qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter et que ça lui ferait bien plaisir de le voir enfermé dans une pièce avec une horde d'Incubes affamés.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Squall. Pour Linoa aussi. Il espérait que les deux n'allaient pas aussi mal que ce qu'on lui avait dit et que le rapport de Quistis était exagéré et, qui savait, erroné. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Linoa était à présent _un homme_, sadique de surcroit. Hyne. L'idée était franchement perturbante.

Le Ragnarok était maintenant au dessus de l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Squall sur son GPS. Du vaisseau, il pouvait voir la falaise où la grotte était vraisemblablement creusée. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une autre entrée quelque part…

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

En bon chef de mission, Zell ne pouvait ignorer les hommes placés sous ses ordres, même si l'envie le démangeait furieusement. Il se tourna vers le pilote du Ragnarok, un Seed qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu peux nous laisser ici. On t'appelle si on a le moindre problème… »

Et Zell espérait franchement qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Quand il sentit Seifer le bousculer pour passer devant lui et entrer le premier dans la nacelle, il dut se réciter tous les codes de l'honneur du SeeD dans l'ordre alphabétique pour garder son calme. Quistis allait être fière de lui. Peut-être était-ce un signe annonciateur de maturité…

« Je vais être très clair, Almasy, » commença-t-il quand ils furent tous les quatre installés dans la nacelle qui allait les amener au sol. « Je suis le chef de mission. Tu obéis. »

Seifer rigola. Ah, Hyne, maintenant que les autres coqs n'étaient plus là, le poulet tentait de se faire la basse-cour. Ce serait hilarant, si ce n'était pas en même temps si pathétique.

« C'est moi qui vais être très clair, Dincht. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'obéis qu'à moi-même. »

Il vit le visage de Zell se contorsionner, et le blond se crisper, mais au lieu de l'explosion qu'il attendait, Zell se contenta de l'ignorer et de faire signe à Raijin et Fujin de prendre chacun une balise et de boucler leur ceinture. Seifer était déçu. Dincht serait-il victime d'un sérieux cas de constipation ?

Il s'apprêtait à faire la remarque à voix haute quand un regard en coin de Fujin l'en dissuada. L'albinos n'avait peut-être qu'un œil mais quand celui-ci dardait vers vous les flammes de l'enfer, il valait mieux abdiquer et accepter défaite. A tous les coups, Fujin devait se dire qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dincht s'il voulait espérer un jour rejoindre les rangs du SeeD… Pour son propre bien.

Il y avait juste une chose sur laquelle elle se trompait. Seifer n'avait plus envie d'être Seed ; pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

La nacelle venait de toucher terre et l'atterrissage n'eut rien d'agréable. Il se retint de justesse à une barre placée au dessus de lui pour ne pas s'écraser contre une paroi métallique. Zell lui lança un regard moqueur, et il retint ses jurons. Quoi, s'il n'avait pas envie de mettre sa ceinture, ça ne regardait que lui !

Hyne. Il avait hâte de mettre la main sur Squally-boy. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour revoir son p'tit cul moulé…

« C'est le moment de refaire nos stocks, » murmura Zell.

Il y avait des sources de magie à perte de vue, encore plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé après la description que leur avait fait Kinneas. Une copie des îles du Paradis et de l'Enfer, sans les monstres coriaces. Seifer retint un sifflement appréciateur. Voilà un endroit où il reviendrait quand ils en auraient fini avec cette histoire.

Lorsqu'il ne se comportait pas comme un hérisson surexcité, Zell était efficace. Il le vit dépouiller méthodiquement les sources de magie autour de lui, répartissant les sorts entre les membres du groupe pour que personne ne soit lésé. Il n'était pas égoïste, c'était une qualité qu'acceptait de lui reconnaître Seifer. Lui aurait tout gardé.

Raijin était parti reconnaître le terrain.

« La grotte est ici ! » leur cria-t-il.

Seifer grimaça. L'imbécile… Ils n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de manifester leur présence de manière aussi flagrante ! Fujin pensait visiblement la même chose. Le coup de pied au tibia que reçu son meilleur ami lui fit presque ressentir de la compassion pour lui.

Zell avait l'air paumé. Seifer sentait qu'il allait se régaler.

« Très bien. D'après Irvine… il y a tout un réseau de galeries qui relient les cavernes intérieures entre elles. J'ai associé les frères Taurus… Ils pourront sûrement nous aider à nous y retrouver. Seifer et moi… nous allons explorer la grotte. Et vous deux, vous nous attendez ici. Si dans deux heures, nous ne sommes pas revenus, vous préviendrez le Ragnarok. Des questions ? »

Seifer était déçu. Il était relativement d'accord avec ses directives, pour une fois que Zell se comportait de façon rationnelle. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'enfoncer et se foutre de sa gueule était regrettable, mais Seifer présumait qu'il y survivrait. Il préférait aussi que ses deux amis surveillent leurs arrières. Au moins, Zell avait associé une G-Force qui lui serait utile dans la grotte. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait, c'était une G-Force qu'il avait piqué à un soldat galbadien après la chute d'Ultimecia. Elle n'avait même pas de nom et n'était même pas invocable en combat…

Il secoua la tête, et, pris d'une soudaine envie d'action, dégaina sa gunblade et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il entendit Zell s'exclamer derrière lui.

« Almasy ! Je n'ai pas fini ! »

L'air était humide à l'intérieur. La caverne était tapissée de sources de magie, fournissant du même coup une source de lumière bien utile dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Elle s'enfonçait loin dans la falaise, devenant de plus en plus étroite au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait pour former une sorte de tunnel suffisamment large pour laisser passer deux hommes côte à côté.

« Almasy ! » chuchota Zell furieusement dans son oreille, quand ce dernier l'eut enfin rattrapé. « T'es vraiment chiant, tu sais !? »  
« Arrête, tu me fends le cœur. »

Zell avait une lampe torche dans la main. Seifer fit apparaître un brasier entre ses doigts pour obtenir plus de lumière lui aussi, et continua à avancer.

Il pouvait sentir sur sa peau le picotement d'une ancienne magie autour d'eux. Le tunnel continuait à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, agrémenté de temps à autres de lueurs bleutées qui signalaient la présence d'une source. Il vit Zell continuer à absorber systématique les sorts et lui envoyer ce qu'il avait en trop sans un mot. Dix minutes avaient passées, et ils avaient traversés deux autres cavernes et croisé une intersection. D'un commun accord, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés. Taurus avait été envoyé en explorateur et il était vite revenu quand la branche qu'il avait empruntée s'était révélée être un cul de sac.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Seifer sentit des trémolos de trépidation agiter tout son corps. Est-ce qu'ils allaient retrouver Squall ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient tomber sur le fou furieux qui possédait Linoa, et dont les origines étaient encore floues ?

« Je vois de la lumière, » annonça Zell.

Ils étaient arrivés à une nouvelle intersection. Comme venait de dire hérisson, une faible lueur verdâtre semblait provenir du fond d'un des tunnels. Maintenant, d'un point de vue stratégique, ils étaient deux et il y avait deux tunnels à explorer, donc en toute logique ils pourraient se séparer.

Au vu des circonstances, toutefois, il en était hors de question. C'était Squall et un pseudo-sorcier qui les attendaient peut-être à l'autre bout, pas un simple et bête dragon. Zell semblait aussi avoir intégré le concept. Il s'engagea le premier dans le tunnel d'où provenait la lumière, sans même se tourner vers Seifer pour vérifier qu'il n'envisageait pas de prendre l'autre direction.

Le poulet avait du nerf.  
Seifer grinça des dents un instant, puis se précipita à sa suite.

Il arriva dans une caverne étrange. Zell observait déjà une paroi de la grotte recouverte d'une espèce de cristal vert, d'où provenait la lumière éthérée. Le sol était recouvert de sable blanc, la sorte de sable qu'on trouvait sur les plages de Balamb. Il y avait même une étoile de mer séchée dans un coin. Un peu plus loin, un épais rideau de lianes mortes pendaient du plafond. Seifer ne voyait pas vraiment d'où elles provenaient.

« Je vais prendre un morceau de ce mur pour le faire analyser, » lui dit Zell, un échantillon de la pierre brillante de la taille d'un gros œuf dans la main. « Et je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a ici. Il n'y a pas d'autres tunnels après cette grotte. »

Ils allaient donc devoir rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, Seifer n'avait pas hâte de partir. Il s'approcha du mur brillant, poussant Zell au passage, et passa ses doigts sur sa surface lisse.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être appelé ?

**

Zell se renfrogna et se demanda pendant un bref instant si Seifer n'avait pas un problème d'yeux en vrai, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas marcher droit sans se cogner contre quelqu'un. Mais non. C'était juste qu'il était con. Il poussa un grand soupir dramatique et se décala sur le côté, décidé à garder contrôle sur ses idées de massacre. Seifer semblait être fasciné par le cristal. S'il pouvait en tirer quelque chose, ce n'était pas Zell qui cracherait dessus. Il était suffisamment mature pour collaborer avec son ennemi juré,_ lui_.

Il observa à nouveau les alentours. Comme la première fois qu'il avait vérifiée, il n'y avait qu'un accès à cette grotte. La voûte rocailleuse au dessus d'eux avait l'air bien solide et en un seul morceau. Il ne s'expliquait pas la présence de végétation maintenant morte, ni des débris d'animaux marins qu'il retrouvait dans les quatre coins. Sa lampe torche illumina les restes d'une créature qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle n'était pas bien grande, peut-être de la taille d'un Draconus, sauf que sa tête était trois fois plus large et que Zell retrouva sous le squelette des griffes de la taille de son avant bras qui ne lui donnait pas envie de rencontrer le monstre en vrai.

Il acheva de le retourner à coups de pied mais ne trouva rien d'autre de nouveau. Seifer était toujours hypnotisé par le mur.

« Hey Almasy. C'est pas qu'on a toute la journée, je te rappelle… »

Il s'était donné deux heures pour explorer la grotte, éventuellement trouver Squall, vaincre un quelconque ennemi et retrouver Raijin et Fujin à l'entrée de la grotte. Le planning était serré.

Seifer ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester planté comme un idiot devant le cristal.

« Seifer ? »

Ok, là c'était pas cool. Lentement, il s'avança vers l'autre blond et posa prudemment une main sur son épaule.

« Hey, mec, ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Etouffant un juron, Zell décida de prendre le problème à bras le corps. Dans la situation présente, ça voulait dire attraper Seifer sans cérémonie et l'éloigner le plus possible de la pierre verte, même si ça voulait dire le traîner dans le sable pour retourner dans le tunnel obscur par là où ils étaient venus. Il y avait un certain charme, traiter Seifer comme un sac de patates…

Seifer était inconscient. Ok. Zell ne paniqua pas. Ils étaient revenus au niveau des croisements des tunnels. Zell l'allongea de son mieux sur le sol rocailleux et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un remède. Il avait bien fait de piller les stocks du Ragnarok. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa lampe et faire avaler le remède à Almasy en même temps, alors il la posa par terre un instant. Il ne réalisa que le sol était en pente que lorsque la lumière devint de plus en en plus petite, au fur et à mesure que la lampe se tirait la malle. Et merde…

Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Seifer venait d'avaler le remède, mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Zell n'aimait franchement pas la tournure que venait de prendre les événements. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Almasy lui apportait toujours son quota d'ennuis, hein ? La vie était injuste !

« Almasy, j'espère que t'es pas en train de me faire une de tes blagues à deux balles… »

Il vérifia son pouls. Il était encore en vie, c'était déjà ça. A la lueur d'un brasier, il vérifia ses pupilles. Elles réagissaient à la lumière. Seifer était juste inconscient, genre sonné comme après avoir pris un coup sur la tête, mais ni remède, ni potion qui lui fit avaler de force ne firent effet. Zell lui lança quelques soins et un sort de vie pour se donner bonne conscience.

Bon sang, qu'allait lui dire Quistis ? Il lui avait promis d'être sur ses gardes et de ne pas lui donner plus de soucis qu'elle en avait déjà, mais avec Almasy dans cet état… Et Squall ? Il était supposé retrouver Squall, par Hyne, pas baby-sitter Almasy ! …c'était quelque chose qu'il allait conserver précieusement dans sa mémoire et qu'il allait adorer ressortir plus tard, il le sentait.

Bon. Il n'était pas si loin de l'entrée de la grotte, il pouvait au moins ramener Seifer à l'air libre et le laisser aux bons soins de ses amis. Il retournerait ensuite dans la grotte chercher les traces qu'aurait pu laisser Squall.

Il se préparait à hisser Almasy sur son dos, quand soudain…

Le bruit d'un objet métallique égratignant la roche le fit sursauter. Il leva la tête, et vit d'abord l'arme avant de voir l'homme juste derrière.

« J'ai vu de la lumière, » roucoula l'inconnu.

Et merde.

**

Irvine se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut désorienté, tout d'abord, incapable de se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que quand le Docteur Kadowaki entra dans son champ de vision qu'il réussit à se détendre dans son lit.

« Alors, Irvine ? » lui demanda le docteur. « Est-ce que la douleur va mieux, ou veux-tu que j'augmente la morphine ? »

On était bien dans une école militaire. Dans un autre lieu, dans une autre vie, on se serait préoccupé de savoir s'il ne se développait pas une dépendance à la drogue. Ici, tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était qu'il se remette sur pied le plus rapidement possible. Il secoua la tête.

« Ca ira merci. Je crois qu'on peut m'enlever ce plâtre maintenant, ma jambe a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. »

Vu l'expression du docteur, elle n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Quand Irvine la vit planter ses mains sur ses hanches, il sut que c'était cause perdue.

« Jeune homme, tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à demain matin. Jusqu'à là, tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu te reposes ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

Pouvait-on franchement lui dire non quand on ne s'appelait pas Squall ou Almasy ? La vieille femme eut l'air de lire dans ses pensées, et prit l'air satisfait.

« N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle tira le rideau pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et s'en alla. Son coin de l'infirmerie était vide. Irvine n'hésita pas.

« Ondine, ma chérie, je vais avoir besoin de ta collaboration. Aah… Ah ! Merci ! »

L'influx de magie dans son corps lui picota la peau jusqu'aux orteils, et il se sentit soudain régénéré. Parfait. Il se lança une pluie de soins pour achever le travail et clopina hors de son lit, histoire de voir si le docteur était toujours dans le coin… Non ? Il brisa son plâtre contre la barre métallique de son lit. Ca faisait désordre.

Irvine avait bien réfléchi depuis que les autres avaient quitté la BGU. Et il avait conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres quand la situation était aussi _critique_. Aucun d'eux n'acceptait encore de se l'avouer, mais c'était bien ça. La situation était critique, à un point tel que l'histoire avec Ultimecia semblait fade et sans relief à côté.

Ultimecia était Ultimecia.  
Elle n'avait jamais été une des leurs.

Quand Squall s'était retourné contre lui…

_Il était apparu. Un être qui avait l'apparence d'un homme, mais dont l'aile unique semblait le désigner comme un archange déchu, précipité dans les puits de l'Enfer. Son regard lui glaçait le sang. Irvine l'avait mis en joue, devant la forme prostrée de Squall… parce qu'Hyne l'en préserve, il n'abandonnerait pas un ami quand l'ennemi était aussi proche._

Il regrettait de s'être fait si facilement avoir. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Non pas qu'il fut _meilleur_ que lui, loin de là… Mais Irvine serait sur ses gardes. Pour lui d'abord, mais pour les autres aussi.

_« Qui êtes-vous ! » avait-il crié, mais l'autre ne répondit pas. L'autre était terrifiant. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir, de s'avancer lentement vers lui, qui envoyait des signaux d'alarme à tout son corps. _

Sa douce Selphie ne voyait jamais le mal même placé sous son nez. Elle n'était pas naïve, ni spécialement innocente, mais comme eux tous, elle plaçait Squall sur un piédestal. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait si Squall se retournait un jour contre elle… L'idée lui donnait presque la nausée, et il frissonna.

Et Quistis. Quistis avait toujours le béguin pour son jeune coéquipier, même si elle était en complet déni. Elle aimait peut-être Linoa comme une sœur, mais une femme ne pouvait jamais abandonner renier ses sentiments, même lorsque les chances étaient minces. Jamais elle ne doutait de Squall. Elle jouait les femmes froides et inatteignables, mais Irvine se rappelait de sa vraie nature. Même Seifer, qui lui avait pourtant fait les pires crasses, elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle était faite de pardon.

Il devait à tout prix les protéger.

Plutôt mourir que de les perdre à nouveau.

…_le coup ne vint pas par où il avait prévu. Une intuition violente le força à faire volte face alors qu'il s'apprêter à tirer sur l'inconnu. Squall était debout, Squall était conscient. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Irvine se dit : « Squall est magnifique quand il se bat », sauf que l'ennemi, c'était lui, cette fois-ci, et quand la gunblade le trancha dans une gerbe de rouge…_

Il portait toujours les bandages autour de son torse. Bien que ses plaies se soient refermées et sans doute cicatrisées, il décida de les garder.

_C'était un souvenir de Squall._

Ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Son chapeau ne l'avait pas suivi à la BGU, par contre, et il regretta sa perte. Il s'habilla et décida d'aller voir s'il ne pouvait pas aller piquer un vaisseau. Grâce à Selphie, il avait tous les codes d'accès…

Irvine avait vraiment _besoin_ d'être à leurs côtés. Il devait être leur garde-fou. _Parce que Squall pouvait péter un plomb et les tuer tous, si cela signifiait sauver Linoa._

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il en ferait autant, si la vie de Selphie était en jeu.


End file.
